vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna (Fire Emblem Composite)
Summary Anna is a traditionally recurring character throughout the Fire Emblem series, often appearing as a guide, shopkeeper, or some other role. A cheeky profiteer, her growing popularity has led her to take to the battlefield herself in the most recent installments, revealing that there isn't a single Anna, but an entire family of identical sisters all named Anna and are able to distinguish between each other. This profile covers the abilities of all possible canon and DLC Annas. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 8-A Name: Anna Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use Magic (Including dark magic), Bows, Swords, Axes, Shuriken and Staffs, can Heal with Staffs, Durability Negation (Luna and Aether), Passive Debuffing against swords, lances, axes, shuriken and magic, Resistance to OHK (Dragonskin and Miracle), Limited invulnerability (Miracle), Teleportation (via the Warp, Rescue and Entrap staves), Healing, Regeneration (Low), Damage Reduction (Pavise, Aegis, Dragonskin), Limited Power Nullification (Dragonskin), Damage Reflection (Counter and Countermagic), One Hit Kill (Lethality), Stats amplification and debuffing, Duplication, Paralysis (Toxic Brew), Summoning (Can summon an unlimited number of warriors ), Status inducement, Flight (Witch, Pegasus Knight, Wyvern Rider classes), BFR (via Warp staff and Outrealm/Dragon's Gate), Portal Creation, Life-Energy Absorption (Nosferatu), Teleportation via Warp (skill) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Can tank Bolganone and harm others with comparible durability) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging Bolting) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Scaling from her Awakening/Fates self) Stamina: Very High, passive regeneration heals her stamina. Range: Extended melee range with swords. Tens to hundreds of meters with magic. Hundreds of kilometers with teleportation (Warp in FE10 can teleport the Black Knight across all the continent). Can travel between parallel worlds (As the gatekeeper of the Outrealm and Dragon's Gate she can access different timelines and worlds). Standard Equipment: Swords, lances, bows, shuriken, staves and magic tomes. Intelligence: Very high, possess the combined intelligence of the Anna sisters. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Luna: '''An attack that ignores half of the enemy's defense. * '''Sol: '''An attack that heals half of the damage dealt to the enemy. * '''Aether: '''Combines both Sol and Luna consecutively. * '''Lethality: '''Kills the enemy in one hit. * '''Ignis: '''Enhances her physical attacks with the use of magic and her magical attacks with her body's strength. * '''Dragonskin: '''An ability that halves the damage Anna receives, negates one hit killing techniques and damage redirection. * '''Pavise/Aegis: '''Both skills reduce the damage Anna receives. * '''Counter/Countermagic: '''The enemy receives as much damage as Anna, counter applies to physical attacks while countermagic to magic. * '''Renewal: '''Anna heals passively any wound and restores her stamina. * '''Warp (ability): '''An ability that allows Anna to teleport. * '''Warp (staff): '''This staff transports people and allowes the user to teleport. * '''Nosferatu (tome): '''Any damage dealt with this tome will heal Anna in the same amount. * '''Miracle: '''Reduces in half any lethal damage Anna would take and she becomes invulnerable if she is badly hurt. * '''Sleep (staff) * Toxic brew: 'A paralysis inducement effect that's passively added to Anna's attacks. * '''Vengeance: '''The more damage she has suffered, the more damage her attacks will deal. *'Sword/Bow/Axe/Shuriken/Tome-breaker: 'Attacks that utilize any of these weapons have their precision reduced. This affects the user of said attack. *'Astra: 'Anna launches a five-attack combo in which each attack deals half the normal damage. *'Silence (staff): 'The affected enemy cannot speak/talk and use magic. *'Entrap (staff): 'It warps an enemy close to the user. *'Rescue (staff): '''Similar to Entrap, this staff warps an ally close to the user. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8